Two Easter Day Surprises
by WildcatsLabyrinth2018
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are spending Easter together. Troy is going to surprise Gabriella by proposing to her. Gabriella also has a surprise for Troy too. One Shot


Chapter 1

Troy and Gabriella with their friends could not believe that Easter was the next day. Sharpay asked the group what they were going to be doing on Easter. Kelsi said that she was going to be spending Easter with her family. Martha said to the group that she would be spending Easter watching movies with her Taylor said that she is going to be spending Easter alone because her mom and dad are working. Jason told the group he was spending Easter with his family too. Zeke said to the group that he will be spending part of Easter with his family and then the rest with Sharpay. Ryan said that he would be spending Easter at home with his sister Sharpay and their parents. Troy and Gabriella told their friends they were spending Easter together. Chad then said he was not doing any thing on Easter.

So Troy and Gabriella with their friends decided to go home for the evening. So the friends said their good byes and parted ways from each other. Chad gave Taylor a ride home. Taylor asked Chad if he wanted to spend Easter with her. Chad told his girlfriend Taylor that he would love to spend Easter with her. So they arrived at Taylor's house. Chad parked his car and they got out of it. Chad walked Taylor up to the door and gave her a kiss goodnight. Chad told Taylor he would see her tomorrow. So Taylor went in to her house and upstairs to her bedroom. Chad got back in his car and was on his way home. Sharpay and Zeke with Ryan and Kelsi went back to the Evan's house to watch movies together. Martha and Jason went to see a movie at the theater, before they went home for the night.

Troy and Gabriella arrived back at his house and parked the truck in the drive way. They got out of the truck and locked it up. They went in the house and saw his dad in the living room watching tv. They went to the kitchen to get some thing to drink. They saw his mom wiping the counter off and stuff. Troy took two bottles of water out of the refrigerator. Troy went back over to Gabriella and they went upstairs to his bedroom. Troy gave Gabriella one of the bottles of water. They took a drink from the bottle of water. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to watch a movie. Gabriella told Troy she would love to watch a movie with him. Troy put a movie in and join Gabriella on his bed. They started watching the movie in each others arms.

At one point of the movie, they had started making out on the bed. They ended up making love twice, before watching the rest of the movie. After they got done watching the movie, they got dressed back into their clothes and went down stairs to get another bottle of water. Gabriella asked Troy what they were going to be doing on Easter. Troy told Gabriella that they are going to have a picnic in the park. So they got the bottle of water and went back upstairs to his bedroom. Troy and Gabriella took a drink of their water. Troy and Gabriella laid down his bed and went to sleep for the night in each others arms.

The next morning Gabriella woke up before Troy and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Gabriella flush the toilet and went to brush her teeth. Gabriella left the bathroom and went back in the bedroom to get her clothes that she was going to be wearing that day. After she got her clothes, she went back to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She got dressed in the clothes that she had decided to wear for that day. She then did her hair and make up. A few minutes later Troy woke up and notice that Gabriella was not in bed. So he got up and went to the bathroom. Gabriella had finish putting her make up on. She was just finishing fixing her hair when she saw Troy come into the bathroom.

Troy went into the bathroom and saw his girlfriend get done with her hair. Troy went over to Gabriella and gave her a good morning kiss. Troy asked his girlfriend how long she had been up. Gabriella told her boyfriend she had been up for an hour. Troy told his girlfriend that he was going to take a quick shower. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was going to go down stairs to get some thing to drink. Troy told his girlfriend that he would see her down stairs then. So Gabriella left the bathroom and went down stairs to the kitchen. Troy took his shower and then got dressed for the day.

Gabriella was down stairs and in the kitchen getting a drink of water. Gabriella could not wait to tell Troy that she was pregnant with his child. She was happy that she was having Troy's child. Gabriella could not wait till the morning sickness was over with. She decided that she will tell Troy about being pregnant with his child after they got done with the picnic in the park. Troy came into the kitchen and went over to his girlfriend. Troy asked Gabriella what she wanted to eat for breakfast. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she just wanted to eat a bowl of cereal and a banana for breakfast. Troy poured two bowls of cereal and grabbed two bananas too. They took their bowl of cereal with their banana to the dining room table and sat down to eat it.

Mean while their friends were spending time with their families. Taylor could not believe it was Easter already. So she decided she was going to go over to Chad's house and stay the night there with him. So she packed her over night bag and then left her house. She made sure that she had her house keys ,before locking the house up. Taylor went to her car and put her over night bag in the back seat. She got into her car and was now on her way to Chad's house.

Kelsi spent the morning with her family and then she was going to spend the rest of Easter with her boyfriend Ryan. Ryan and Sharpay spent time with their parents too. Jason spent time with his family and he knew that he would be hanging out with his girlfriend Martha later on that day. Martha was find with spending some of her Easter with her family, but she could not wait to hang out with her boyfriend Jason later on that day too. Chad was happy that he and his girlfriend Taylor were spending Easter together. Chad did not know that Taylor was coming over to not only spend Easter with him, but that she would be staying over night too.

The morning went by for Troy and Gabriella and their friends. It was now 3pm in the afternoon and they were now doing stuff with their partners. Zeke was going to take Sharpay out for dinner that evening. Jason and Martha were going to be watching movies at her house. Ryan and Kesi were going to hang out and work on some music. Chad and Taylor were going to go to the beach for a little bit and then go back to the house to watch movies too. Troy and Gabriella were going to be having a picnic in the park that evening. Troy also planned for them to do some dancing too.

Troy was in the kitchen getting the food made and put in the picnic basket. Gabriella was in the living room watching tv , while she was waiting for Troy to get done in the kitchen. A few minutes later Troy had the picnic basket ready and took it out to the truck. Troy went back in the house and went to the living room to get his girlfriend. Gabriella saw her boyfriend come in to the living room. Troy asked his girlfriend if she was ready to go. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was ready to go. So they left the house and got in to the truck. Troy started the truck and then pulled out of the drive way. They were on the way to the park. A few minutes later they had arrived at the park. Troy park the truck and turn it off. They got out of the truck and grabbed the picnic basket with the blanket.

Troy locked the truck and they walk to the spot they were having their picnic at. They got to the spot and spread the blanket on the ground. Troy set the picnic basket down on the blanket and then he helped his girlfriend sit down. Troy asked his girlfriend if she was hungry yet. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was hungry. So Troy took the food out of the picnic basket and they started eating it. An hour later they had finished eating and were now sitting under a tree talking. Troy told his girlfriend he would be right back. So Troy went to his truck to get his music player and also the engagement ring too.

She sat back down on the blanket and looked up at the stars in the night sky. Troy came back over to his girlfriend and saw her looking at the stars. Troy cleared his throat and got his girlfriend's attention. Troy then started the music on his player and asked his girlfriend if she wanted to dance. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would love to dance with him. So they started dancing to the music and did some kissing too. After they got done dancing, they sat down on the blanket and ate cover chocolate strawberries. Troy then decided that he was going to propose to Gabriella. So Troy told his girlfriend that he had some thing to ask her.

Gabriella saw her boyfriend on one knee with a black ring box in his hand. Troy open the black ring box and then asked Gabriella if she would marry him and be his wife. She could not believe that her boyfriend had just propose to her. Gabriella then said yes to Troy. Troy slipped the engagement ring on Gabriella's left hand ring finger. They shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Gabriella then told her fiancé that she had some thing to tell him. Troy asked his fiancé what she had to tell him. Gabriella told her fiancé that she is pregnant. Troy asked his fiancé how far along she was. Gabriella told her fiancé that she was 2 and half months along.

Troy said to his fiancé that he can not wait for their child to be born. Troy asked his fiancé if she knew the due date. Gabriella told her fiancé that she knows the due date and so she told him the date. They shared a few more kisses and then they decided to leave the park. So they pick the blanket up with the picnic basket and went back to the truck. Troy put the blanket and picnic basket behind his seat. Gabriella got in the truck and was looking at the ring on her finger. Troy got in the truck and started it up. They pulled out of the parking spot and left the park. A few minutes later they arrived back at his house. Troy had parked the truck and shut it off. They got out of the truck and grabbed the picnic basket and blanket. Troy shut the truck door and locked it up. They went into the house and to the kitchen. Troy empty the picnic basket and went to put it a way. Gabriella grabbed two bottles of water out of the refrigerator.

Troy and Gabriella left the kitchen and went upstairs to his bedroom. Gabriella sat down on her fiancé's bed and took a drink of her water. Troy then went over to his fiancé and gave her another kiss. Troy asked his fiancé if she wanted to watch a movie before they go to bed. Gabriella told her fiancé that she would love to watch a movie with him before bed. So Troy put his tv on and put a movie in for them to watch. Gabriella had gotten ready for bed and was waiting for her fiancé in the bed. Troy started the movie and went back over to his fiancé. He stripped down to his boxer briefs and crawled under the blankets. He pull his fiancé in to his arms and they started watching the movie.

An hour later the movie was over and they had made out during most of it. Troy got up and took the movie out. He shut the dvd player off and then the tv. He went back over to the bed and got back in it . He then pulled his fiancé closed to him. They could not believe how their Easter had turn out. Troy said to his fiancé that their Easter was full of surprises. So they gave each other a kiss good night and went to sleep in each others arms.

The End.


End file.
